Evil Has Its Ultimate
by Rigel7sold
Summary: Dr. D has finally realized his true villainous potential, but far too late, leaving an all too willing Shego to find out what happened, tie up all his loose ends, and kill that wretched Possible...
1. Death in the Family, Shego

"Evil Has its Ultimate"

by Rigel7Sold

Chapter 1: Death in the Family - Shego

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of these characters. Literally, I'm not even going to make any new ones.

The new lair was empty. Shego didn't understand why, she'd just been out for half a day. The mountain climate and angular, outward-jutting architecture didn't agree with her at all. She already hated today. Opening the front door tenuously, she found nothing. Calling out his name, she recieved no reply. 'Ugh,' she thought, 'he didn't really forget me again, did he?' It was more a playful jab than anything else; she needed a rise in her spirits. It wasn't until she noticed there weren't any henchmen that she began to worry. She continued to check every room, growing ever more frantic. Where the hell could he be? Finally reaching his personal office, she found a video tape labeled "answers - Dr. D". She'd never noticed that he had a TV in his office. No wonder he spends so much time in there. Popping the tape in the VCR, she was somewhat relieved to see him, sitting at the desk she was sitting at. He began to speak in a very serious tone. She picked up immediately that she might want to pay attention.

"Shego," he began, a look of intense sadness across his blue face, "If you are positive that I am not in the lair, then you are probably right. By the time you'll be watching this video, I'll have already died." Tension had filled her before, but the surprise of this revelation was staggering. She hadn't noticed that she'd ripped the armrest off the chair when she stood up. "You are my only survivor and, more importantly, the only friend I ever had. Time is short, and the cause of my demise will become painfully apparent in short order. Follow my instructions to the order, and all will be well. Please, Shego, finish my work, or everything will be lost."

Her eyes darted nervously around the room, though she remained aware of the message being relayed to her. This couldn't be happening, he's not supposed to die, what is she going to do? The emotional impact of the news hadn't quite reached her yet, though she was flattered by the 'only friend' remark. She had to stay on task. He's counting on her. This might actually be important.

"I was unsure if it could really be done. If you're watching this, it couldn't. I fear that in dying I will have unleashed a greater threat than I ever had in life. I implore you to contact Dr. James Timothy Possible in any way..."-his voice holding that 'y' sound while he searched for a suitable word-"possible. First, however, you should grab the blueprints on my desk and my notes. By the notes are written instructions on where to go from here. Shego, I leave my life with many regrets, most of which involve you or Kim Possible. I treasured your companionship, a lot. Thank you for your services. I love you, Shego."

Shego wasn't used to sadness. By now she was only angered by the situation. Taking the blueprints, notes, and instructions, she set out, reinvigorateded, filled once more with purpose. She knew where Kimmie lived. Finding Dr. Possible would be a snap. Middleton wasn't too far; especially not with a personal flying craft. Her emotions run wild. She doubted she was going to be able to approach the situation rationally. And suddenly, she was touched by his last words to her. He kind of mattered more than anyone else in her life, she realized for apparently the first time. Nagging at herself inwardly, she neared her target. Deep breath, Shego...

A/N: Okay, first Kim Possible fanfic. I'm probably going to edit this sometime, but I have to put it up or it'll never get done. This'll probably run for several more chapters, depending on stuff. Okay, great, later.


	2. Death in the Family, Kim

"Evil Has its Ultimate"

by Rigel7Sold

Chapter 1: Death in the Family - Kim

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of these characters. Literally, I'm not even going to make any new ones.

It was Friday, around 1:00 when it happened. It was about to rain outside. I hate the rain. It gets me all... sentimental. It's hard to think about it. I can do it, though. But we gotta go back. Way back.

Dr. James Timothy Possible was a very comfortable man. Over a decade ago he had proved to all naysayers that he wasn't some layabout loser: He got married. Since then, he's been very comfortable, and at times seems like a layabout loser. You can't win 'em all. But today, something was different. He had decided to take his vacation a few days ago, and it wasn't until he heard the knock at the door when he realized how much he appreciated the quiet. Peterbedly skulking from his resting position on the living room couch, he went towards the door and was soon glad he didn't make it.

The door was violently torn from its hinges and flung behind the aggressor. He knew the face, but he was never good with names. Shego took out a pen and crossed an item from the list of instructions: _Rip door from hinges, appear hostile (optional)_. Taking note of Dr. Possible, she stepped inside.

"Hope you don't mind if you let myself in.", she said. It would've been a joke if she weren't serious.

"Get back! I'll call the, uh... What is that, glo... Global Justice, or whoever!" Yeah, he was scared. He literally never once expected anything even remotely similar to this ever happening to him ever. He's not too thoughtful like that.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. The problem with that is, _I'm already in your house! _No telling or I rip your throat out with my bare hands. 'Kay? Now let's just sit down and talk." No response. "Now!"

That last one got him moving. As he sat back on the couch, she got next to him and carefully laid out the blueprints to Dr. Drakken's whatever.

"Drakken was building this... thing but never got to finish it. Something happened and I need to know what to do. It's very important." She didn't want to antagonize him right now; She does need his help, after all.

His attention was undivided at this point. "Well, couldn't he just-"

"He's _dead, J_im!", she shot out. Dr. Possible would've been on the floor laughing if she wasn't talking about an actual person.

"Oh, Drew," he said, struck suddenly with sadness.

Again he aroused her ire, causing her to stand, 'charge' her fists, and shout at him, "That wasn't his name!"

Realizing her mistake, she sat back down and looked straight ahead, muttering out a nigh-inaudible 'sorry'.

"Now, Dr. Possible, I need you to tell me what he was doing, what he did wrong, and how I can finish it. These are his notes." Again, she immediately got serious. She's been letting her emotions get the best of her lately.

Accepting the project as a favor to his friend, he took to the notes quickly. He let out a gasp soon into them. He knew Drew was a little wierd, he was never stupid. But this sort of undertaking... The _fool! _What has he done? Further along, he realized his earlier concern was largely unfounded; Drew had done an admirable job containing the shift, but... Good God...

With urgency, he pointed to a specific part shown on the blueprints. She didn't really understand what he was saying to her, but wrote down the jist for future reference. Apparently, Dr. D had to build a crucial part by himself, and it backfired while he was installing it. An accident... That sounds reasonable, but he must've known it could happen. This must've been even more important than she'd expected. One question pressed on her mind.

"So, what is this thing, exactly?"

"A Hyperconductive railgun, it looks like, but I don't see a flux capacitor on these blueprints... he must've been retrofitting it for another purpose."

Okay, she thought. This went well. She's not too sure where to go from here, but, whatever. Checking back on the written instructions, she crossed out the item _Contact Dr. Timothy James Possible, discern what happened_. Just as she was leaving, the next item on the list crossed her eye. She had thought of doing it, but not seriously. Now, however, it seemed like the only thing to do. Turning back to face him, she began.

"Dr. Possible? I'm sorry."

Looking up from the table, he responded somewhat dejectedly. "The door? Oh, it's alright, I can always-"

"No, not that. _This."_

She leapt at him with speed he thought impossible. Everything went red, then black.

Afterwards, she tore a piece of paper from the small notebook the instructions were written on, wrote a message on it and left it on the coffee table. 'That's what you get for messing with Dr. D - Shego'

She walked out of the house nonchalantly, quietly singing to herself as she crossed out _Settle my business with Dr. Possible - Permanently._

She found that the list had practically read her mind. The problem was mechanical, and this was Dr. Drakken. Who else would she go to? Again setting off on her small flying craft (she forgets where she got it, but it was a gift), she left a mess for someone else to clean up. And that person was, of course...

"Uh, Betty?"

"Oh my God, will you _please _shut up? What, Sheldon, what?"

"Eheh... Someone killed someone at Kim Possible's house. At least, that's what the screen says..."

"Damn it all! I need a cleanup crew over there immediately, and-"

"Okay, we got positive ID here, it's, ah, _James Timothy Possible. _That's a wierd name."

"Will you please get serious? You! Call in a transport for Will. I've got a feeling Kim Possible _can't _do this one."

Chapter End

A/N: Edited out that last scene; It just didn't play out right. To be included later, I guess.


End file.
